Strange Bedfellows
"Strange Bedfellows" is the sixth episode of the second season and the fourteenth overall episode of the HBO television series Oz. Written by Tom Fontana and directed by Alan Taylor it originally aired on August 17, 1998. Plot Narrations "You made your bed, now lie in it." Can anybody tell me what the fuck that means? You don't go to the trouble of making your bed, smoothing out the sheets, fluffing up the pillows, just to ruin it all by lying down. The phrase should be "you laid in your bed, now make it." The point being, you got to be responsible for your actions. Responsible. Billy Shakespeare, in his last will and testament, left his wife, Anne Hathaway, his, quote, "second-best bed." Now, Shakespeare had abandoned Anne and the kids years before, and had only come back home to Stratford when his bones had started to creak. Was the "second best bed" a joke between a husband and wife? Or was it Shakespeare's ultimate "fuck you"? Prisoner number 98H498, Raoul Hernandez, A.K.A. El Cid. Convicted July 10, '98, murder in the second degree. Sentence: 36 years, up for parole in 20. Rumor mill says the president of the United States gets people to donate cash in return for spending a night in the Lincoln Bedroom. But Lincoln never slept in the Lincoln Bedroom. Lincoln never even slept in the bed that's in the Lincoln Bedroom. Now, how dumb do you got to be to give hard or soft money for a decent place to crash, and it's false advertising? Shit. Wanna pay to snooze in my room? Jeffrey Dahmer lived there. Hey, Al Capone too. Fuck, for a couple of extra bucks, I'll get the ghost of Jesse fucking James to float on by. (makes gunshot sound) Prisoner number 98W504, Jiggy Walker. Convicted July 12, '98. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 28 years, up for parole in 20. Prisoner number 98P284, Cyril O'Reily. Convicted July 1, '98. Murder in the first degree. Sentence: Life, up for parole in 60 years. Life is no bed of roses. But then again, which of us really wants to sleep on a bed of roses? You'll never get any rest. Every time you toss and turn, you hit another thorn. At the end of the day, a bed is the best friend you got. Sure, the mattress may be lumpy, the springs may have sprung, the bed itself may be in some seedy motel or in Oz. But the bed, it beckons you. It comforts and cradles 'til you sleep. And if you're lucky enough to have the right person lying next to you, shit. There ain't a reason you got to get out of that bed come morning. Good night. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite. Deceased Unnamed (flashback)- Stabbed through chest with pole by Raoul Hernandez. Unnamed (flashback)- Shot to death during poker game by Jiggy Walker. Mr. Walker (mentioned)- Died when Jiggy Walker was younger, by unknown means. Ron Bibi (flashback)- Stabbed to death by William Giles. Leonard Reimondo (revealed)- Pushed off back of truck by Ron Bibi. [[Preston Nathan|'Preston Nathan']] (flashback)- Garroted by Cyril O'Reily. Crime Flashbacks Raoul Hernandez- Murder in the second degree. Jiggy Walker- Murder in the second degree. William Giles- Murder in the second degree. Cyril O'Reily- Murder in the first degree. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes